A Christmas to Remember
by Aphrodite Angel
Summary: Ranma and Akane share a Christmas they're sure to never forget.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters. I'm just a huge fan of the show ^_^

A Christmas to Remember

          As the snow fell covering the city of Furinkan in Japan, everyone scurried to do the last of their Christmas shopping before it was time to return home and spend the merry holiday with their loved ones. All the stores were crowded with people and they were at their busiest yet.

          Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo, the family was preparing their Christmas. "Nabiki, will you be so kind as to get me the rice from the counter?" asked the motherly Kasumi.

          "Sure, sis" replied the money-hungry sibling.

          In the other room a voice said "Saotome, give me a hand would you and help me set up the tree."

          A large panda sat on the floor while eating some cranberries. He threw a cranberry up and let it fall into its mouth and held up a sign that read 'Weren't Ranma and Akane supposed to?'

          "Yes, but it seems the two youngsters aren't home yet although they were suppose to be home half an hour ago."

          The panda finished up his snack and held up his sign. 'All right, then.'

          "Father, did you manage to pick up the chicken?" asked Kasumi.

          "Yes, dear. It's in the refrigerator. Saotome, the tree is too crooked!"

          Genma replied 'Give me a break Tendo. I'm rusty at this.'

          In town, Ranma and Akane were doing the last of their Christmas shopping. "I told you we should've finished our shopping yesterday, Ranma."

          Ranma picked up his gift after paying and answered "Hey, I was getting' my butt kicked by Mousse all day cause of the fact that Shampoo said she'd rather have Christmas with me instead of some duck-boy. I didn't have any time."

          Inside her head, Akane thought, 'Well I'd much rather spend Christmas with you than anyone else.' Akane stopped in her tracks 'Heh. Well, it's not like Ranma feels the same way or anything. I mean he's always calling me un-cute and all.'

          "Uh-oh."

          "What Ranma?"

          He looked at his watch, "Oh, man. We were supposed to be home 45 minutes ago!"

          "Oh no! Dads gonna flip! Let's go!" said Akane grabbing Ranma's arm and running towards the dojo.

          They finally reached it and burst through the door. "Everyone, we're sorry we're late. We had to…"

          "Akane!!" cried Happosai flying into Akane with his arms wide open. Luckily, Akane moved out of the way, making him crash into the wall. "Why'd ya (hiccup) do that dear?"

          "Because I knew you were going to try and… (sniff) Oh! Happosai! You smell awful!" she said covering her nose.

          "Oh, yeah it (hiccup) musta been (hiccup) all that sake I drank while you were gone. Good old (hiccup) sake."

          "Come on, Akane" said Ranma while walking into the other room, where the tree was all decorated. 

          "Ranma, there you are. It's about time you showed up," said Genma who was now in his human form.

          "I gotta go in my room. I'll be back in a bit," said Ranma running to him and his fathers' room. In there, he began wrapping his gifts. He looked at a picture on the wall, with the Tendo family and he and his pop. His eyes became focused on Akane. He had to admit, she really was pretty in the picture, wearing a beautiful red kimono with designs all over it. He recalled all the good times he and she had spent together, from past Christmas's to everything else. He always felt a strong emotion towards Akane, but he had never been able to tell her. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings. 'Maybe…maybe tonight, I can tell her,' he thought. He finished his gift wrapping and returned to everyone else. 

          A few hours later, all the guests arrived including Ryoga, Mousse, Ukyou, Cologne, Shampoo, Kuno and Kodachi. They ate their delicious feast prepared by Kasumi and then exchanged gifts. Once everyone was in conversation and seemed occupied, Ranma went up to Akane and tapped her shoulder while she was talking to Kasumi. "Um, Akane. Uh, can…" he began getting really nervous. "Uh, can I…talk to you?"

          "Sure. I'll see you later, Kasumi."

          "All right, Akane," she replied.

          Ranma and Akane reached the back door and slid it open. They put on their shoes and stepped outside, where the stars were glowing like diamonds. Akane stepped out onto the grass and looked up at the sky. "Wow, look at the stars Ranma."

          He looked up and saw the stars were indeed lovely. "Yeah, they're pretty."

          "So what'd you want to tell me?" asked Akane changing the subject.

          Ranma fidgeted for a moment. "Well, it's uh, it's kind of hard for me to say. But…" Akane listened closely. Ranma took a deep breath. "Okay, here it goes. Akane, I know that I haven't always been the nicest guy to you. And, I know how I've made you upset at times by calling you 'tomboy' and 'un-cute' and I'm sorry and…Well first off, I do think you're cute. Sometimes, I think you're too cute."

          Akane was stunned. Was Ranma actually saying all this? Was this really happening?

          "I…" Ranma continued, "I've always felt something strong towards you but, I've never had the guts to tell you. I guess I was afraid that you might turn me down or something."

          Akane was completely awed. She even began to cry tears of happiness. 

          Ranma put his hands inside his pockets and kept talking. "I want you to know that I…"

          Akane's heart started beating very fast, she could actually feel it.

          "I… I want you to know that I... I love you, Akane."

          Akane's heart skipped a beat. A small tear trailed down her cheek and she smiled.

          "I'm not totally sure how you feel towards me. I just wanted you to know my true feelings. And even if you don't love me back, I'll still love you. I always will." 'Whew! Finally, I got it out. But what will she say?' he thought. He didn't turn to Akane, he was afraid of what her reaction would be, so he just stood there. He could hear her footsteps approaching him, but he still didn't move. He knew Akane was right next to him. He then felt Akane's warm hand turn his head to face her. He looked into her eyes, which showed utter happiness. 

          "Oh, Ranma. I thought you'd never say that. And within my soul, I know this: I love you too. More than anyone else."

          Ranma stared at Akane and smiled. He caressed her face and lowered his face to hers and closed his eyes. Akane closed her eyes and felt Ranma's warm lips press against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ranma put his arms around her back and held her close. Ranma parted their kiss for a minute and asked "Akane, I ask you this from the bottom of my heart. Will you marry me?" Akane reached up caressed his cheek. "Yes," is what she replied. They kissed again as the stars shone brightly above them; one shining brighter than any of the others, assuring their love would last forever.

Author's Note- **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
